Beautiful Life
by Avalon83
Summary: AU, What would Harry's life been like if Remus and Sirius had gotten him instead of the Durlsey's? What if Voldermort had died, how would Harry had grown up in a loving home?...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

 **This is my first story I don't have a beta so understand the bad grammar and punctuation word can only do so much guys. This story is an AU story I have loved them for awhile now. This is also a Drarry story it will take a while to get there so please be patient guys. Also I only have Draco and Harry and Remus and Sirius as two characters getting together. I want to know your ideas on who else should get together also I am torn between making this a dumbles bashing story or making him a decent guy what do you think? I do want to make Ron and Ginny the bad guys but not Hermione cause she's my girl. Shoot me a review giving me your ideas and on with the story I hope you like it, it has taken me time to write it I have really tried to make it a good story.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly enough I just get to play with the characters I feel like.**

Remus Lupin was sitting in the living room up late on Halloween night because he couldn't sleep for some reason. His boyfriend Sirius Black was sound asleep in bed and had been for most of the night since they got back from James and Lily Potters house celebrating with their god son. He looked at the paper that James made sure he took home with him but made sure not to open and was only to take it to Gringotts if something where to happen to them.

Remus and Sirius knew things where bad because Voldermort had this stupid idea that Harry was meant to kill them because Severus had heard a stupid seer say that he was supposed to. That little bat had run to his master and told him and Voldermort had blamed Harry and now wanted to kill his god son.

Now James, Lily and Harry where hiding out under a charm that only their friend peter knew the whereabouts to so they were safe. Lily had charmed the paper to glow and make a sound if something had happened to them. It was a smart idea just in case so Sirius and Remus always made sure to keep the papers within earshot.

James had also made sure to have Sirius promise on an oath that if anything where to happen to them that he was to not do anything stupid. James knew that if something where to happen that Sirius would do something stupid and get himself in trouble.

Remus grabbed the papers and walked up to the bedroom where his boyfriend was sleeping. He set the papers on the dresser, as he set the papers down this noise filled the room and you heard Lily's voice coming from the papers. "help get to the house something happened" her voice said.

Sirius had jumped up when he heard the noise and proceeded to get his clothes on and grab his wand. Remus stopped him for a second "we don't know what we will find, if it's something bad we don't freak out we grab what we can and come right back here" he told his boyfriend.

Sirius nodded his head, Remus looked "swear on a wizard's oath that you will come right back here and won't go off and do something Sirius" he said with a panic to his voice. Sirius knew this would make his boyfriend feel better so he did.

Together the appropriated in the field beside James and Lily's house, walking up to the house they saw the door blasted open. They ran inside, once they got there they saw James lying on the floor, they ran to him and Remus felt for a pulse he shook his head sadly.

Remus got up first and started to walk to the stairs "do you want to wait here and I will see if I can find Lily and Harry" he asked his boyfriend? Sirius jumped up at hearing his god son and walked with Remus up the steps.

They got to Harrys room and opened the door, they saw Lily laying on the floor against Harry's crib. Remus knew without having to feel a pulse that she was dead, he wanted to cry but he had other things to worry about right now.

Sirius walked over to the crib and saw his god son crying staring at his mother, he picked up Harry and walked over to Remus. They slowly walked downstairs, before walking out the door of the house to the fresh air of the night.

Once they were outside standing there was Albus Dumbledore, he smiled at them but both men knew not to trust that smile. He walked up to them and held out his hands "now boys give my Harry he will be safe at his aunt petunia's" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sirius and Remus both looked at the old man like he was nuts, they knew the woman Albus was talking about. First, she hated her sister, and second, she hated anything to do with magic. Remus told Albus as much and all the man could say was it would be safer for the boy because of Voldermort being dead now.

Remus growled "look Albus I respect you but I will not allow you to take Harry to a home where the people will hurt him physically and mentally because mark my words Petunia and her husband will" he said with conviction.

Sirius nodded his head "James and Lily wouldn't want that and we will not allow this, if you are truly as good as you say and for the light you will see that" He said to the old man. Sirius continued "if you did get your hands-on Harry I promise you we would just go and take him back, he will not be staying with nuggles at all" he said with a smile.

Both men decided that while Dumbledore was quiet they would appropriate away and home before the man knew what had happened. When they got home both men walked up the their bedroom and Sirius put Harry in the bassinet they kept in the bedroom.

Remus went to the folder and on top of it there was a note that wasn't there before, he knew that it was from Lily and James. He grabbed the note and took it over to Sirius and told him that they would read it in bed. They got into nightclothes and got back into bed after bridging the bassinet close to them, Remus began to read

 _Remus & Sirius,_

 _If your reading this then that means that Peter betrayed us and we are gone, first please don't blame yourself. Sirius especially we know you will think it was your fault if you hadn't said to switch to peter then we would still be alive. Remus if you had only tried harder to kill the man yourself then we could have come out of hiding. We died protecting the one thing that means more to us then our lives. Your lives are about to change now, you will have a baby on your hands. We know you are probably wondering why you besides the obvious you both are his god fathers. Because you both will love him with all you have and will teach him to be a strong loving man. You will teach him everything we wanted to teach him, you will be able to tell him all about us. We might not be with him in the flesh but we are with him in spirit and in everything you guys do. Now in this folder you will see some papers you will need go to Gringotts as soon as possible, Lily says tomorrow guys. James's will be in here it's the first paper all it says is will, no one can read it but Gurlok the Potter manager at Gringotts. The second is Harry's Heritage Sheet. The third is a letter to Harry to give to him when he is older, you might want to be in the room it's kind of sappy Lily wrote it. Before I end this note I want you both to know that me and Lily love you both. James and Lily_

Remus put the letter down on the night stand and wrapped his arms around Sirius and they both let the grief out that they had been holding. They both cried until the fell asleep, they gave themselves this one night to mourn and cry. They had a little boy who would need them strong in the morning, the world was about to change for them and they had to be ready for it.

The next day Remus got up and walked over to his god son's bassinet and saw he was up, he picked up Harry and carried him downstairs and into the kitchen. Remus sat him down on the highchair while he made breakfast for them.

Sirius woke up to the smell of pancakes and slowly got out of bed, he looked over at the bassinet finding it empty he freaked out for a second but heard a giggle downstairs and knew where Harry was.

Walking downstairs he saw his boyfriend putting some cut up pancakes in a plate onto Harry's highchair. He sat down and they started to eat and decided after they ate and got ready they would go to Gringotts and get the paperwork out of the way and then go shopping.

Remus looked at his boyfriend "I sent a letter to Gringotts stating that we would be for the reading of James Potters will" He told his boyfriend. Sirius nodded his head as he had a mouth full of food. Remus continued "I told them that James left the will in a stack of papers that no one can open but the Potter Manager, and we would be in soon" he said.

Sirius said ok and got up and told him he would give Harry a bath while Remus cleaned up the kitchen. Remus laughed and then groaned looking at the mess but started to clean anyways, after the kitchen was clean he went upstairs to get dressed himself.

Once they all were dressed they floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron and went into Diagon Ally, they went straight to the bank. Once they were in Gringotts they asked for Gurlok the Potter Manager.

They were shown into a room and waited for the goblin to enter the room, 5 minutes later a goblin entered the room and introduced himself "hello my name is Gurlok I am the Potter Manager what can I do for you" he asked the men.

Remus pulled out the will and passed it to Gurlok "this is the will of James and Lily Potter who died last night at the hands of Voldermort" He said sadly. Gurlok took the paper and once he did the paper unrolled itself and you heard a light and paper appeared. He knew this will was to be a real one because that was the spell goblins used when someone came for a will made from them.

Gurlok was surprised at first because not many people got goblin made wills mostly because whatever was written in that will was iron clad as the muggles like to call it. Also, it was made by blood magic and because of that nothing in this could be made false.

 **Last Will in Testament of James Emmerson Potter**

 _I James Emmerson Potter being of sound mind and not under any curses state that this is my last will in testament._

 _First, I want everyone to know that if this will be being read when Harry is a baby it means that Voldermort killed us. If that happened I need to say that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper not Sirius Black. We switched because we thought it would be safer. Now to the part of who gets the stuff…_

 _To Remus Lupin I leave all the book in the Potter estate I know how much you loved the books when you visited mate. I also leave 1,000,000 Gillions, I know you're going to complain but I'm dead what am I going to do with all my money. Lastly, I want to thank you for being one of my best friends._

 _To Peter Pettigrew I leave Nothing but time in Azkaban, I hope you rot in hell for betraying your friends like you did. I gave you my friendship, Hell I even gave you a place to stay when your mom kicked you out and this is how you repay me._

 _To Sirius Black My brother from another mother, I leave 1,000,000 Gillions also, I also leave my broom and motorbike take care of them brother. You have been my friend from the first day we met on the train to Hogwarts on our first day. I have loved you like a brother since then._

 _To Harry Potter my son I leave everything in the Potter name, He being the last Potter is officially the last Heir to the line. Sorry kiddo that we had to leave you so early and didn't get a chance to get to see you grow up. Just know we loved you while we had you with all we had._

 _Finally, last order of business before this will is done who gets Harry James Potter. Lily and I sat down and though about it, she wants me to say it took forever for us to come to a decision. Really there was only one to make the most obvious one to make. We leave our son to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they are his God Fathers after all but not only because of that but because they love him and will teach him how to a wonderful man._

 _I leave you with one final word before I leave, don't mourn us celebrate the life we had, cherish our memories and share a joy with our son. Remember we love you all with everything we have and where blessed to know you_

 _James Emerson Potter_

Gurlok took out the second paper and slid it across from Remus and Sirius "this is the paper each of you will sign, it will make both of you the magical guardians of Harry James Potter" He told both men.

Remus looked at the paper "what about in the muggle world, and there isn't a way for anyone to try and take him away from us right" he asked the goblin?

"No when you sign these papers Harry will be both of your responsibilities, now if you both where to get married and wanted to adopt him by blood then we would do that here" he told both men.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and took the paper and quill and signed it, a bright light shinned from the paper for a minute and then disappeared. Gurlok smiled "congratulations on becoming the guardians of Harry James Potter" he told both men as he took the paper and put it with the folder of the will.

Sirius looked at the goblin "what about the information about the secret keeper what will happen to that" he asked. Gurlok told them he would personally give it to the Diagonauthorities and make sure it was dealt with.

After making sure that the only people who could deal with the Potter vaults were Remus and Sirius and Harry they said goodbye to the goblin they walked out of Gringotts. Rather than going shopping at Ally they went to the muggle world.

Walking into the muggle world they went to get a beset, clothes and toys for Harry, they knew they didn't have enough to raise a baby. Remus made sure to get books so he could read to Harry every night before bed.

After hours of shopping they made it back home Remus went to put the stuff away in Harrys room while Sirius took Harry and set him in a play pen and started dinner. Once dinner was eaten and the bedroom was fixed up they sat down and watched Harry play with the new toys they had gotten him.

Remus and Sirius looked at the Harry playing with this toys laughing and knew that life was about to change for them. They now had a little boy to take care of and to make sure he grew up to be a good man. A man James and Lily could be proud of and a man who would make the Potter name proud.

Remus gave Harry a bath while Sirius picked out some pajama's and got a diaper ready for when Remus brought Harry back into the room. Once Harry was changed into his night clothes Remus picked out a book and sat in the chair with Harry in his lap and read him a book.

When the book was finished, Sirius put Harry in the crib and pulled the blanket over him and leaned down and kissed Harry, Remus did the same. They whispered they loved him and walked out the door and closed it slightly.

Remus put a charm on the door to let them know when Harry would cry so that they would be able to come and get him. They walked into their room and got into their night clothes and laid in bed.

Sirius pulled Remus against him and together they mourned the loss of their best friends. Both men knew this was the only night they would give themselves to cry and mourn because they had a kid raise.

When the sun came up tomorrow both men would wake up to a new life , they would celebrate the life of James and Lily Potter. Remus and Sirius would raise Harry like he was their own son because they knew that is what Lily and James would have wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:I do not own Harry Potter Sadly enough J.K. Rowling does, If I did Harry would have married Draco and Sirius never would have died and he never would have gone to azkaban and would have been able to raise Harry. I do not own Harry Potter so I can only use the Potterverse to my own desires and do what I want.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has waited and waited for a new chapter of this story, I am very sorry you have had to wait so long. I wish I could say that the whole time you have watied I have been writing but the truth is life has been crazy and in between writing I have had to deal with a lot of stuff. I finally got around to having time to write the chapter and then the characters desided they didn't like my idea for the story so they gave me a new idea, so now I have a new direction. I hope you love it and please feel free to comment and tell me what you think. I am starting chapter 3 and will have it up sooner then I did this chapter, I have a wonderful cousin who helps me with the idea's and then edits it. Now I will stop and get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

Remus opened his eyes to the morning light shining into the bedroom, he looked over at the black-haired man in his arms. His husband oh how that sounded so wonderful, they decided to get married quietly at the ministry with Harry with them.

Today was going to be a big day for the little family, they would finally make Harry their son, he already called Sirius papa and him Dada.

Remus slowly crept out of the bedroom and made his way downstairs to prepare for breakfast, so everyone could eat and get dressed.

Remus heard Harry cry and started to turn off the burner to go and get him when he heard a door open and knew Sirius would get him. As he put breakfast on the table Sirius came in and put Harry in his highchair. Remus sat Harry's food in front of him and sat down to eat.

After breakfast Sirius washed the dishes and put them away while Remus went to get Harry and himself dressed. Once everyone was dressed the little family made their way to the leaky cauldron.

Walking through Diagon Ally quiet, no one paid any attention to the family. They also noticed that no one talked about the Potters at all. Once they made it to Gringots they went into a room to wait for Gurlok to arrive.

Five minutes later Gurlok came into the room and sat down, he smiled at the little family "first of all congratulations on the marriage and bonding" he said while nodding his head. Sirius smiled "Thank you, it was a quiet one with just Harry and the ministry officials" he said taking Remus's hand.

Gurlok nodded his head while snapping his fingers and a goblet appeared in front of them.

"Before we begin I must ask are you both sure you want to blood adopt him, Harry will have more of Sirius's family magic in him then the Potters and Lupins" Gurlok said.

Remus looked "why will he have more of Sirius's then mine" he asked.

"Because Sirius is a part of the sacred twenty-eight, and the most noble and ancient house of Black, he will have more in him for that reason. The Lupins are an old pureblood family, but sadly not in the same standing," Gurlok said.

Remus didn't understand why it mattered and looked to his husband for clarification. Although he spent most of his life denying it, Sirius knew what it meant to grow up as a pureblood.

"In the wizarding world the sacred twenty-eight are compromised of the oldest and most powerful pureblood families, they have this power from practicing the rituals and traditions of our ancestors who showed their respect to the magic we hold through these traditions and rituals. We are taught from an early age these traditions and rituals and exactly what it means to be from an ancient and noble house, and the power that luxury holds" Sirius said.

Remus nodded, he knew the rituals by heart because his father made sure that he knew them from an early age. The traditions where another thing, his father never taught him those because his mother didn't want her son to be a traditional pureblood.

Sirius looked at Remus for a moment and then turned toward Gurlok "Yes we want to go through with the adoption" he said with a smile looking down at Harry.

Gurlok looked at both men and pushed the goblet toward the two men "First did you bring the items I asked you to bring" the goblin asked the two men.

Remus nodded his head and took out a vial "here is the Potion you sent with the crushed rune and some of my blood mixed in" he set the vital beside the Goblet.

Remus had put a part of his magic into that rune, and then crushed it up and mixed his blood with the rune and put it in the potion and mixed it all up.

Sirius took the vials out of his pocket and looked at it, he had put his Animagus hair in the potion, but the hair had a dark protection spell on it. He had also put some of his blood in the potion and mixed it all up.

Gurlok looked at both men "now Sirius we can't do the full pagan ritual I am sorry because that will take too long, but we respect the rituals, so we allow some of it. So, with that I am sure you know an abridged version of this right" Gurlok asked the man.

Sirius nodded his head and stood up and put his vial in the goblet first, he then put Remus's vial in second. He got out his wand and put it over the goblet and started chanting "sicut superius, et inferius, sicut intus, sic non" Sirius stopped chanting and put his wand away.

He handed the goblet to Remus "help Harry drink it all up love" he told his husband with a smile as he sat down.

Remus put the goblet up to Harry's lips and tipped it up, so he could drink it until it was gone.

Once it was gone Remus set the goblet down and held onto Harry because he didn't know how much it would hurt his little boy.

The first thing Sirius and Remus noticed was Harry's hair was going from its messy mahogany brown to Sirius's straight black hair. Next, they noticed his scar was fading slowly, his lips that where thin where becoming Sirius's full lips.

Harry looked up at his fathers, both men saw that Harrys eyes had gotten a lighter green and inside the green they could see Sirius's brown eyes. Harry looked more like Sirius, but you could see Remus in him also.

Gurlok snapped his fingers and the goblet disappeared "now that the adoption is done he is fully your son congratulations. Now even though he is your son he keeps everything from the Potters, that was rightfully his from birth" Gurlok said.

"With the adoption we have put a birth certificate to the ministry in your behalf, the reason we will tell them for you not registering your son with them when he was born is because you were both helping us. We have done that before, so they will not ask questions, people will just think that Harry Potter died along with his parents" the goblin said.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and knew it was for the best, they both knew that if they let everyone know that the little boy in Remus's arms was Harry Potter he wouldn't get to live a normal life.

"Now the heritage sheet for that we will need some of Harry's blood" Gurlok said.

Remus nodded and lifted Harry so Sirius to prick his finger, Sirius made sure 3 drops of blood landed on the parchment, and then he healed his sons finger.

Remus cradled Harry in his arms while Sirius handed the parchment back to the goblin, the wait seemed forever.

"I will hand this to you both and then we will go over everything on the sheet" Gurlok said while handing over the sheet to the two men.

When Remus and Sirius got the sheet, their mouths dropped open in astonishment, it was a shock for both.

"How did Harry become this powerful can you tell us that Gurlok" Remus asked.

Gurlok laughed "Well the Potters are a direct descendant of the Peverell line, and from Godric Gryffindor. What most people didn't know what Lily was a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff" Gurlok said.

Sirius and Remus where shocked at the last one neither one of them knew that about Lily though that one came as a shock.

"As for Remus I am not sure if you knew that you are a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw" Gurlok said. Remus was shocked himself no one had told him this at all, of course his father didn't really care about that stuff.

"Now Sirius the Blacks are a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, and Merlin himself" Gurlok said.

"I was always told from an early age that the Black family was from a very powerful family and we should be proud of that. I didn't know how true he was, everyone knew that to be a Black was a privilege" Sirius said.

Gurlok looked at the two men and the little boy in Remus's arms "yes, the Black family has always been the most powerful pureblood family's because being a direct descendent of Merlin himself" the goblin said.

Remus held his son closer "what will that mean for Harry here" he asked the goblin.

"Harry will be very powerful, not only with the amount of money he has, and his heir ship, but the amount of power he will hold within him" Gurlok told the little family.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other "we don't have to worry about anyone knowing that he is actually Harry Potter, the world will know him as our son right" Remus asked the goblin worried.

"Yes, everyone will know that he is Harry Black. Like I said we have done this before for other people. The wizarding world will think that Sirius was working for us and we decided to hold the birth certificate until his contract was up because of the sensitive nature of cases" Gurlok said.

"What about Harry's name won't that be suspicious us having a son the same name as our best friends" Sirius asked.

Remus sat and though for a minute "Well Siri you grew up with James and wasn't his father's middle name Harrison. You can have them say that you named him Harrison after the man who was like a father to you and James to honor your best friend" Remus said.

Sirius though it over "or we could change his middle name to Orion after my father, then it will be less suspicious. We can still go with Remus's idea but say he has my father's middle name to honor my father who I loved also" Sirius said.

Gurlok nodded and wrote down what both men wanted to tell the wizarding world, the heritage sheet would stay in Gringots with the goblins for safe keeping.

Gurlok said to give them 15 minutes to get this sent to ministry and get everything set up then the family could leave.

While the goblin was gone getting everything set up Remus and Sirius where talking about what they had just heard.

"I didn't know you truly followed your family's ideals, and I sure didn't know you were a direct descendent of Slytherin and Merlin. How come you never told me any of these things, you spent so many years hiding this from all of us" Remus asked his husband.

"When I got to Hogwarts and became friends with James he didn't believe what my family did and made it known that everything my family held dear was wrong. I thought that if I told him that I actually believed it and followed he wouldn't want to be my friend again" Sirius said sadly.

"I didn't realize until too late that James would have still been my friend even though I though different things. As for being a direct descendent of Merlin I didn't know, my father never told me, all he said was our family was the most powerful pureblood families around and we had to keep the traditions and rituals and to always be proud to be a Black" Sirius said.

Remus nodded his head softly, he would have talked more but the door opened and Gurlok came back in and told them that the family was free to leave, and everything was done.

The new family left Gringots and made their back to the leaky cauldron and into the floo to head back home.

Upon returning home Remus noticed a beautiful black owl sitting on the window ledge. He sat Harry down to play with his toys and opened the door to let the owl inside the house.

The owl went straight to Sirius and held out it's leg for him to get the parchment that was attached. Sirius took the parchment and gave the owl a treat and watched as the owl fly out the window back to its home.

Remus shut the window and went over to his husband "who is the letter from love" he asks quietly.

Sirius turned over the letter and saw a green wax seal with a gray M on it "I think it's from Narcissa, I haven't talked to her in years" he said.

Sirius put the letter down "I will open it after we put Harry to bed, she can wait I want to spend the time with my family" he said as he sat down to play with Harry.

After both men put Harry to bed they walked back downstairs to the living room to see what was in the letter.

Remus went to get the tea that had finished and brought it into the living room and poured him and Sirius a cup.

Sirius took the letter and broke the seal and slowly opened to the letter, he took a deep breath and looked at his husband before reading the letter.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _Hello Cousin, I know what you must be thinking why I am writing you after so many years of not talking to you. First, I must say I apologies for the hurtful things I said to you, I let friends influence me. I forgot what I meant to be a Black, by the time I realized how wrong I was Lucius was my husband and I had a duty to be his wife. You were always my favorite cousin, I recently found out you had a son. I have a son who is the same age as you and I hope that it was time for me to uphold my family obligations. I will not allow anyone to dictate who I am or how I am to act anymore, I might be a Malfoy by marriage, but I am a Black by blood and that is how it will always be. I would love for you and Remus and your son to come to dinner one night soon_

 _With all my love_

 _Your Loving Cousin_

 _Narcissa_

Sirius set the letter down and looked at his husband "what do you think" he asks?

"You know her better than I do, but she did sound like she was honest so why not give her a chance" he told Sirius.

Sirius nodded and went into his study and wrote a letter back stating that they would love to have dinner with them one night, he sent it with their owl.

Both men went into their room and got ready for bed, it had been a long day for the little family.


	3. NOTE!

So, to everyone who has liked and followed this story I am sorry for what I am about to say, and I will explain everything don't worry, also there is a silver lining so don't worry. I know some people have liked and followed this story and from the few comments I have gotten some people like it. The problem is going over it I just can't find it in me to continue this story at all, I am sorry to everyone who liked it.

I have suffered depression since I was 15 and right now it getting to me and I can't seem to want to write this story. If anyone has suffered from it, they understand it is a hard thing to come back from. I have been battling it for 25 years, I have had more good days in the past couple of years but that is because of therapy but for other reasons I haven't been able to go since September of last year.

I am hopefully going to go back soon and am going to work on getting myself better again. Also, I suffer from Chronic Migraines for anyone who doesn't know what that means I have migraines more then 5 times per week. Without my medicine I have a migraine 24/7 its not always horrible but bad enough that I don't' want to write. What makes chronic migraines different from regular ones is mine is a chemical imbalance in my brain. I am taking my meds again, so everything will be fine soon.

The good news is I have other stories in my mind and they are making me want to write and I am loving the ideas I have and the stories that I am thinking up. I know it stinks but I promise a good story is coming. The last bad part is I won't be posting on Fanfiction anymore, I don't really use this site and I forget its even here. Please if you want to read anything I write or a short one shot I have gone to Archive of Our Own and look, I will post there from now on.

This site has been my life for many years and I will always hold a special place for it in my heart. This was where I first learned about fanfiction, it was where I remembered the love of writing again. It gave me back a voice I hadn't had since I was a teenager, so this site is special for me.

I am leaving because not many people read on this site anymore, I get more comments and likes on AO3 then I do here. I won't leave this site, but I won't be posting my stories here so please go on and look for my AO3 account it is Avalon83. I look forward to hearing your idea's still and I want to keep on having you be a voice in the stories I write.

I want you to know that if you are depressed for whatever reason there is help there for you. If its not family or friends or even a therapist send me a message and talk to me, I'm always here to listen to anyone. It is very cliché and has been said many times, but it is so very true you are never alone.

Life is hard and sometimes it knocks up down and it can feel like we are defeated and beaten and can't go on, but we can. We are stronger then we realize and when it is darkest there is always a light we just must search for it.

I will end this quick note soon it turned out longer then I wanted it to, but I felt I owed a reason for what was happening and why. I will keep this and the story up for two weeks and then I will delete it. Again, go look for my story on AO3, this story is on there to but it will change and be something different. That will get a Note of its own but on AO3 I can write it on the website and not submit a Doc.

I am really done now love yourself and everyone and everything around you.


End file.
